La union hace la Fuerza
by pipe92
Summary: A unos minutos de comenzar la boda de Gohan sus nervios y sus dudas comienzan a hacerle dudar de seguir o no he intenta dejar plantada a Videl pero sus amigos y familia lo hacen desistir y recuperar su valor perdido One Shot


Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores

* * *

Una hermosa chica de ojos azules con cabello oscuro esperaba tranquila en una habitación de la gigantesca iglesia de Ciudad Satan , conversaba junto a su suegra la cual también se encontraba tan nerviosa como su nuera , mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba el semisaiyajin Gohan quien los nervios lo estaban matando al punto de arrepentirse de casarse , después de 10 minutos había decidido escaparse por la ventana evitando hacer ruido pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba se abre de sorpresa

- Gohan que haces - Pregunta Goku confundido por la situación al igual que su amigo Krilin ambos parados en la puerta

- Pa papa que hago aquí yo solo solo hago un poco de ejercicio - responde nervioso Gohan quien aun tiene una pierna afuera " maldición que hago no sé qué es lo que debo hacer"

- ejercicio que bueno pero estas algo retrasado para tu boda - comenta Goku sorprendiendo a Krilin por a verse creído la mentira de Gohan - Sabes Videl está muy nervioso pero tu madre está peor - dice nuevamente el pelinegro

- Goku acaso no ves que Gohan se está escapando no está haciendo ejercicio dejara plantada a Videl - Grita Krilin agarrando a Gohan antes de que se escapara - Porque querías escaparte

- No lo sé tengo muchas dudas al respecto sobre esto - comenta desanimado Gohan - miren que es eso - señal en dirección a la puerta dejando ambos mirando aquel lugar

Mientras Gohan intentaba huir por la ventana es detenido por Picolo quien se encontraba a fuera volando, por otra parte la ceremonia estaba por comenzar todos los invitados estaban en el lugar esperando pacientemente, la ojiazul y Milk estaban saliendo de aquella habitación de la iglesia, ambas se encontraban bastante nerviosa aunque Milk esta aun mas ansiosa que su nuera

- Pero suegra debe tranquilizarse pareciera que fuera usted a casarse - Comenta la pelinegra viendo lo ansiosa que se encontraba su suegra

- Es que es muy emocionante me da nostalgia que mi pequeño Gohan se vaya a casar - responde Milk mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de su rostro - mi hijo se a vuelto todo un hombre

- Su hijo se volvió un hombre hace mucho durante la batalla contra Buu - comenta Videl viendo se por última vez en el espejo - me hubiese gustado que mi madre estuviera aquí para verme - dice con nostalgia Videl mirando al piso

- Yo creo que ella esta orgullo de la mujer que eres ahora - responde Milk poniendo una mano en el hombro de su nuera - creo que es hora de irnos seguro nos está esperando - dice la pelinegra tomando del brazo a la ojiazul

- Gracias por ser usted quien me lleve altar, usted se a vuelto como mi madre en estos años - dice la pelinegra

Con ese último comentario ambas pelinegras van en dirección altar de la iglesia para poder esperar a Gohan quien debía ser el primero en llegar como lo decía la tradición , mientras que en primera fila se encontraba Bulma con su típico vestido rojo acompañada del príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta quien vestía por obligación de la peliazul por primera vez un terno cosa que no le agradaba en nada , Bulma podía ver a Videl quien se mostraba algo inquieta intuía que algo raro estaba pasando con Gohan así que decidió enviar a Vegeta a investigar

- Vegeta deberías ver lo que esta pasado con Gohan - dice la peliazul mientras Vegeta se limito a fruncir el ceño

- Porque debo ir yo a ver a estúpido hijo de Kakaroto o dame una buena razón por la que yo deba ir hacerlo - responde Vegeta cruzado de brazos

- Escúchame bien señor príncipe saiyajin - dice Bulma molesta agarrando a Vegeta de la corbata - Si no traes aquí a Gohan en menos de 10 minutos despídete para siempre de tu maquina de gravedad y de la comida en mi casa por un mes

Por primera vez en su vida Vegeta estaba obedeciendo una orden sin decir nada si siquiera cuando estaba bajo las ordenes del tirano de Freezer había obedecido tan ciegamente, ahora sin más remedio tenía que obedecer a su mejer sino quería perder muchas cosas parando se dé su asiento se dirigió a donde se encontraba la habitación de Gohan

- Ustedes insectos que se supone que está haciendo no deberían estar ya fuera de aquí - dice muy molesto Vegeta no deseaba perder su máquina de gravedad con ella había podido alcanzar el Super saiyajin 2

- Es que Gohan tiene un especie de crisis y tenia las intenciones de irse dejando plantada a Videl - grita Krilin quien estaba sujetando a Gohan del brazo para que esta no huyera

- Esta sabandija quiere hacer que - dice Vegeta molesto " este tonto me hace perder mi maquina de gravedad juro que lo destruiré solo tengo 10 minutos antes que Bulma haga lo que prometió"

- Gohan por algo tuviste la intención de casarte con Videl, porque la amas y quieres estar con ella - explica Krilin mientras Gohan poco a poco entra en razón - Además donde vas a encontrar a otra chica que te quiera sabiendo que eres en parte extraterrestre

- El enano sin nariz tiene razón si no te casas con ella terminar como este casado con una mujer robot - comenta Vegeta parado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando el reloj esperando que Gohan no haga algo estúpido

- Oye ya se los dije 18 ya es humana no una robot - dice Krilin nuevamente - Pero lo que dijo Vegeta tiene razón cierto Picolo

- Tiene razón krilin , esa chica se ve que te quiere mucho a pesar de tener un padre estúpido y arrogante si la abandonas la harás sufrir mucho -comenta el namek viendo a su ex pupilo - Goku coincides conmigo

- Gohan es tu decisión ahora si seguir con esto o no ya eres un hombre es hora que tomes la decisión más importante de tu vida - dice Goku muy serio poniendo su mano en su hombro - vayámonos chicos dejemos solo a Gohan para que decida qué es lo mejor

En ese momento Goku , krilin , Picolo y un muy molesto Vegeta salieron de la habitación dejando a Gohan pensar , un segundo por la mente del pelinegro pasar todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia con la ojiazul desde que la conoció en la preparatoria , su entrenamiento para volar , su pelea en el torneo y las muchas aventuras que habían tenido juntos luego de la batalla de Buu , llegando a la conclusión que en verdad quería pasar su vida con la hermosa chica de ojos azules , tomo su saco y salió de la habitación hasta llegar al altar donde ya se encontraba Videl

- Por un momento creí que no ibas a venir y me ibas a dejar plantada aquí como una tonta frente a toda la ciudad - comenta la ojiazul en voz baja ya que el sacerdote había comenzado su sermón quien tenía los ojos húmedos

- No te preocupes no te dejare nunca solo, que había perdido algo y mis amigos me ayudaron a recuperar lo - respondo Gohan sonriendo le para tranquilizarla al y tomándole la de la mano


End file.
